


Line

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: I wish I didn't like boys," Hoshi said, her voice throaty. "Do you like boys, Liz?" (08/29/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A special thanks for all those of you who posted feedback for my first two stories. You are the wind beneath my wings! (Cue cheesy music ) and the whole reason why part 3 is up.  
  
Beta: With thanks to my wonderfully shiny beta: Maching Monkey.  


* * *

"So, what's the deal with you and Lieutenant Reed?" Ensign Hoshi Sato asked, and then ate another bite of her scrambled eggs. She and Ensign Elizabeth Cutler were eating breakfast together in the mess hall before their shifts. The room was half full of the Alpha crew preparing for their day, and the murmur of voices and the constant thrum of the ship's engines was background to their conversation.

Liz paused with a spoonful of cereal half way to her mouth. "I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Liz!" Hoshi said, an expectant smile on her face. "When I saw you in the Armoury with Reed yesterday evening, you didn't exactly look like you were training." She leaned forward on her elbows, lowering her voice conspiratorially, "So?"

"Is this why you asked me to breakfast, Hoshi?" Liz asked, sitting back in her seat and putting her spoon back in her bowl. "To quiz me about my relationship with Malcolm?"

Hoshi raised her eyebrows, "Malcolm, is it?" She asked.

Liz found herself blushing slightly, and then blushing more when she realized that Hoshi was bound to get the wrong idea. "We're just good friends." She said, "That's all."

"Right." Hoshi replied. She drawled out the vowel, stressing her disbelief, and sat back in her chair. "Come on, Liz!" She said again. "You were practically sitting on the Lieutenant's lap! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing to tell, Hoshi." Liz replied. She fiddled with her spoon. "Unfortunately, my love life is very boring." She looked across the table at Hoshi.

"Boy!" Hoshi exclaimed, "You are a tough nut to crack!" She leaned forward again. "Liz, we're friends. You can tell me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Hoshi," She said, exasperation evident in her tone, "You've got to believe me. There is nothing going on. If there were, I would've told you already."

"Oh." Hoshi sighed. "That's too bad. No, really!" She continued as Liz rolled her eyes again. "You and Reed would make an excellent couple."

"Oh really? You think we'd make a great couple?" Liz asked. She narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "Then do you want to explain what your outburst last night was all about?"

"What outburst?" Hoshi said, she sat back in her seat, her eyes wide.

"You know." Liz said. She took a bite of her cereal and looked straight at Hoshi while she chewed.

Hoshi widened her eyes and shook her head.

Liz frowned. "Don't act so innocent. You know you know."

Hoshi gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alright. If you must know Liz, I don't know what it was about. I've been trying to figure that out all night."

"You don't know why you freaked out?" Liz asked. "That's weird." She took another bite of cereal.

"I know." Hoshi agreed. She sighed. "And you know what the really weird part was?"

"It gets weirder?" Liz laughed.

Hoshi made a face at Liz. "Do you want to hear or not?"

Liz immediately sobered. "Tell me. I'm listening."

"Lieutenant Reed suggested it was because I was jealous. How weird is that?"

Liz felt her heart freeze in her chest. "Jealous of what?" She stammered out, hoping Hoshi didn't hear the note of longing in her voice, "not me I hope!"

"God no!" Hoshi exclaimed, and Liz felt her breath leave her in a rush. "I mean," Hoshi continued, a small frown crossing her lips, "I've never thought about Lieutenant Reed in that way."

Liz felt a sharp pain in her chest, like a shard of glass had imbedded itself there. _What did you think? That she'd declare her undying love?_ She forced a smile to her face. "Well, that makes two of us."

"Are you sure?" Hoshi said, her tone implying that Liz was holding something back, "You really would make a great couple."

"Speaking of great couples," Liz said, purposefully changing the subject, "how did your date go with the illustrious engineer?"

Hoshi laughed, and then blushed. Liz noted the soft pink tinge rise on her face, and had a sudden image of Hoshi flushed with passion, her eyes closed and mouth half open as she came. She shook her head slightly to clear the picture.

"Actually, it went really well." Hoshi said. Liz noted with dismay that her eyes were sparkling at the memory. "He complemented me on my dress," She paused and touched Liz's arm briefly. "Thanks again for lending it to me." She continued: "Afterwards, we went back to his quarters and..."

"And?" Liz heard herself say, a sick feeling rising in her stomach.

"And we talked! Trip's so easy to talk to." Hoshi gushed.

"You talked." Liz said. She raised one eyebrow sceptically.

"Yes, we talked!" Hoshi said. She looked at Liz. "You were expecting more?"

"A kiss, maybe." Liz said with a small shrug. "Did he kiss you?" She winced inwardly, dreading the answer.

"Uh, no." Hoshi said, suddenly sounding unsure. "But it was only our first date." She continued quickly, "And he's a gentleman."

Liz was amazingly relieved. "I always kiss on the first date." Liz said, popping another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. _Trip's an idiot._ She thought. _If you were in my cabin..._

"You do?" Hoshi asked, uncertainty written across her face.

"Yup." Liz replied succinctly. "I always do," she paused for effect, "Unless I don't want to have sex with them." _Fuck you, Trip!_

Hoshi bit her lip in a picture of distress, then brushed off Liz's words with a wave of her hands. "I'm sure Trip's just waiting for the right time."

"Oh probably," Liz said, sounding like she didn't think it was probable at all. "I'm sure that's his reason exactly." She took another bite.

"...And on our next dateâ€”" Hoshi continued.

"He's asked you out again?" Liz said.

"Well, no." Hoshi replied slowly. Liz tried to hide her smile.

Hoshi bit her lip for a second time. "That's a bad sign, isn't it?" Hoshi cried, "He didn't ask me out again, and he didn't kiss me." She pushed her plate away and leaned her forehead on her arms. "Oh Liz! What am I going to do?" Her plaintive words were slightly muffled by her sleeves.

Liz suddenly regretted her flip words. She sighed and rubbed Hoshi's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry hon." She said, trying to inject as much sincerity into her voice as possible, "I'm sure he likes you and he's probably going to ask you out again."

"I'm such a loser." Hoshi mumbled against the table.

Liz continued to rub her shoulder. "Hoshi, don't think like that!" She admonished. "He did ask you out, right?" She poked Hoshi gently in the shoulder, "Right?"

"Yeah." Came the muffled reply.

"There you go." Liz said, she gave Hoshi a final pat and sat back. "He'll ask you out again."

* * *

Liz walked quickly towards the mess hall. The last planet they had been on had more types of mammal-like creatures in one square kilometre than Liz had ever seen. As one of the team of xeno-biologists on board, it was her job to attempt to identify and classify them all. _Don't these little buggers have any natural predators?_ She thought uncharitably. She hated having to rush her lunch.

"Hey!" Liz turned as Hoshi grabbed her by the arm and fell in step with her. "How's your morning going?"

"Don't ask." Liz replied, she sneered and rolled her eyes.

Hoshi smirked at her expression. "That bad huh?" Liz just nodded. "Well," Hoshi continued, "I've got something to cheer you up!"

"Starfleet decided they don't really care about new forms of wildlife?"

"No, better!" Hoshi said. "I asked Trip out!"

"You asked Trip?" Liz said. She slowed her pace and turned her head towards Hoshi. "And?" _This is not going to help my day._ She thought.

"And he said yes!" Hoshi said, her mouth forming into a huge smile.

"Great." Liz said weakly. "What's the plan this time, a romantic walk around engineering?"

"Actually," Hoshi said, and Liz cocked her head slightly at the unsure tone in Hoshi's voice, "we're going to your quarters?"

"My quarters?" Liz stopped walking and turned to face the other woman. "What?"

Hoshi bit her lip, distracting Liz momentarily. "Well, see." Hoshi looked at Liz with huge brown eyes, "I sorta said it was a double date with you and Lieutenant Reed."

"Oh no." Liz said.

"That way, Trip wouldn't feel...You know, pressured." Hoshi continued.

"Oh no." Liz said.

"And I figured that the Lieutenant would feel more comfortable in your quarters than mine."

"Oh no." Liz said again.

"Please say yes!" Hoshi said, giving Liz another puppy-dog look, "plus, you and Lieutenant Reed would make such aâ€”"

"â€”Fantastic couple." Liz finished the sentence for Hoshi. "Yes I know." She glared at Hoshi, and then gave up, knowing she had lost from the first. She sighed. "If you're going to go on a double date with Reed, you should call him Malcolm."

Hoshi gave a little jump with excitement and threw her arms around Liz. "Oh thanks Liz! You're the best."

"So, what are we doing in my quarters, and when are we doing it?" Liz said resignedly.

"Dinner and drinks. After shift on Tuesday since we're all off on Wednesday." Hoshi said, giving Liz's arm a little squeeze, "I promise you won't regret it!"

"I'm already there." Liz mumbled. She let Hoshi lead her into the mess hall.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed muttered as he helped move furniture around in Liz's quarters. "It wasn't bad enough that you had to witness the object of your affections with someone else, but now I have to as well?" He glared at Liz.

"Misery loves company." She replied.

Malcolm snorted. He placed the borrowed four-person table in the middle of her floor. "You'd better have some good alcohol." He said, glaring at Liz again, "I am planning on getting rip-roaring drunk."

"I have three bottles of Andorian Ale." Liz said. She placed two borrowed chairs around the table. One was slightly lower than the other, and she frowned and then moved it to the other side. "If that won't do the trick then nothing will."

Malcolm placed the other two chairs by the table. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at Liz. "You look very nice," he said grudgingly.

Liz stood from where she had been placing cutlery on the table and smoothed her hands down the front of her outfit. "Thanks," she said, "Hoshi likes this one." She was wearing a slinky black sleeveless tank top and a short, tight black skirt. The outfit was one that Hoshi had tried on for her date with Trip, and then discarded for one of Liz's dresses. Liz knew the outfit made her look especially curvy and a little dangerous. She had put her hair up in a loose French twist and she wore a pair of black sling-back high heels. Very sexy. _Hoshi'd have to be dead not to notice._ She thought, and hoped it were true.

She walked over to Malcolm and straightened his collar. He had put on a china blue shirt over a pair of black pants. The shirt brought out the intense blue-grey of his eyes. She looked down at Malcolm's shoes and noted they were polished to a high sheen. Liz smirked at Malcolm and gently tapped the side of his shoe with her foot. "How many hours you spend polishing these?" She asked and winked. He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry!" She continued, patting his shoulder, "you look great." Malcolm ran his hand through his hair again. Liz shook her head and pushed Malcolm towards her bed. "Sit!" she commanded, "Relax!" She went to the table and opened one of the bottles. She poured herself a glass and took a healthy drink.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Malcolm said. He stood again.

"Sit." Liz said. She put a tall glass of Andorian ale into his hand. "Drink. You'll feel better."

Obediently, Malcolm took a sip. He frowned thoughtfully at the beverage. "Not bad."

The door chime rang. Malcolm and Liz both started, and then shared a small smirk at their mutual nervousness. "Come in," Liz called, and the door opened.

"Hi y'all," Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker said as he and Hoshi entered the room. Trip was wearing a pair of white pants with a matching white jacket and a very shiny dark blue shirt underneath. He wore a black belt and shiny black shoes. _At least he and Malcolm match._ Liz thought. She noticed with some satisfaction that Trip had one hand in his pocket, and the other was holding a bottle of bourbon. Neither hand was holding Hoshi's.

Hoshi entered right behind Trip. She was wearing a sleeveless, tight-fitting low cut red dress with small flowers embroidered on it, giving the material a texture Liz was dying to run her hands down. And under. The muscles in Hoshi's long brown legs were accentuated by her red high heels. Liz had to stop herself from licking her lips.

"Hi," Hoshi said. Her normal level of enthusiasm appeared a bit dampened, and Liz wondered what she and the Commander had been discussing on the way to her quarters.

"Come in," Liz said, taking the bottle of bourbon from Trip, "make yourself at home."

Trip and Hoshi came further into the room. Trip looked around, hands on hips. "I like what you did with the, uh." He let the sentence die off, clearly not being able to find anything to compliment in Liz's sparse quarters. Hoshi started at her hands. The room became quiet again.

Liz looked desperately at Malcolm. He scowled slightly but got to his feet. "Drinks, anyone?"

"Yes, please!" Hoshi and Trip said at the same time. Malcolm poured them both a glass of Andorian ale and gestured for them to take a seat at the small table. Trip and Hoshi sat beside each other.

"I guess I'll get the food." Liz said brightly. She opened the food storage unit she had borrowed from chef earlier that day and brought out two plates, still hot. "I asked the chef to prepare Chilean sea bass," she said. "I hope you like it."

Malcolm and Trip looked at each other. "I haven't had that since the incident with the shuttle." Malcolm said.

"That was a rough time." Trip said quietly.

"Yes, it was." Malcolm agreed. Silence descended over the room once again.

Liz put the two plates down in front of Trip and Hoshi. "Well," she said with false humour, "hopefully you can enjoy it anyway!"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Malcolm replied, flashing Liz a brief smile.

Liz put the last two dishes in front of her and Malcolm and sat. "So." She said. No one picked up a fork. Self-consciously she put her napkin in her lap. "So," she said again.

"So," Hoshi cleared her throat and looked at the others at the table, "How was everybody's day?"

"I realigned the phase cannons." Malcolm said.

"That sounds interesting." Hoshi said.

"Not really." Malcolm replied apologetically. He took a bite of sea bass.

"How about you Commander?" Hoshi asked. She looked at Trip through her lashes.

He didn't appear to notice her flirty gesture. "I had a staff meetin' with my crew. Nothin' important."

"Oh." Hoshi said. The table lapsed into silence.

"I finished classifying the mammals from that planet we visited last week." Liz said. She was a bit miffed that Hoshi hadn't asked her about her day.

"What was the name of that planet?" Malcolm asked, "I don't remember quite."

"Elora?" Trip asked.

"Eldora?" Hoshi questioned the group.

"Hell if I know." Liz said, "It's not like the animals care." She turned towards Hoshi. "How are those verbs coming?"

"Fine." The table lapsed into silence again.

"How's about a toast." Trip said finally, and Liz nearly sighed with relief. "Here's to friends!" He exclaimed, and raised his glass.

"Hear-hear," Malcolm echoed.

He and the two women raised their glasses, and Liz took a long drink, noting that the others had done the same. Tension fell over the group once more and they all ate in silence. Liz looked over at Hoshi out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to realize that Hoshi was looking at her, and even more surprised when Hoshi blushed, realizing she had been caught.

"You look very nice tonight, Liz." Hoshi said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You look very nice yourself." Liz replied, she returned Hoshi's smile and, for the hell of it, gave a small wink. She realized with a start that she had a small buzz on. "Any more ale?" She asked the group, refilling her glass.

"Yes please." Malcolm replied. Trip held out his glass for more ale. Liz poured the two men more alcohol, and topped up Hoshi's half-filled glass as well.

No one was speaking. They continued eating, the quiet sound of chewing and the scraping sound of utensils on plates was only interrupted by Trip asking Malcolm to "pass the salt" in a hushed tone. It felt like they were eating in a monastery. She refilled her glass, and then did the same for Trip and Malcolm when they indicated their glasses were also empty. When Hoshi didn't protest, she filled her glass back up to the top. Liz put the now-empty bottle of Andorian ale down beside the one finished earlier. "Two dead soldiers." She said. The thought made her a bit sad.

A small flush began creeping over Trip's cheeks. "Here's to the poor soldiers." He said. His arm was a bit unsteady as he raised his glass in salute. Malcolm followed suit, his eyes appeared a bit glassy.

Hoshi started to giggle. "Alas, poor Yorik, I knew you well." She misquoted. She started giggling harder and put one hand over her mouth.

"Here's to Yorik!" Trip exclaimed. He took a long drink. "S'more?" He asked Liz, holding out his now-empty glass.

"Here's to you!" Liz said, and poured. A bit sloshed onto the table.

"Y'know." Malcolm said, he was slouched back in his chair, his half-eaten plate of fish before him on the table. He cradled his near empty glass against his stomach. "This is another thing I haven't done since that..." He looked meaningfully at Trip, "shuttle incident."

"Yeah." Trip replied. He looked deeply into his own glass. "That was real unpleasant."

"That's the understatement of the century!" Malcolm said. He downed the last of his drink and poured himself more. He leaned his arms on the table, nearly getting his sleeve into his plate and looked at Trip. "I thought we were going to die."

"You an' me both, pardner." Trip said. He took a drink.

"But then!" Malcolm said, sitting back suddenly and gesturing with his glass in a dramatic flourish, "a voice out of the darkness! A light..." he paused searching for words, "â€”out of the darkness!" He turned and raised his glass to Hoshi, "the best communications specialist in the galaxy," he bowed his head slightly, "The lovely Hoshi Sato."

"I'll drink to that." Liz said. She drank.

"Aww, guys!" Hoshi said, smiling and blushing. She took a drink as well.

"Hoshi can talk better'n anyone." Trip said. He directed his comments at Malcolm. "She's the first person I think of when ah wanna talk."

"Yes, well." Malcolm said. He studied the inside of his glass.

"In fact," Trip continued, "I asked Hoshi out the other night, jes so we could talk."

"Yes, of course." Malcolm said. Liz looked at him with sympathy, but he was still staring down at his glass. "Of course," Malcolm said again, and then wryly added, "Who else would you want to talk to?"

"Hoshi's a good person to talk to." Trip said again, "Ain't nothin' in the worl' I wouldn't say to Hoshi."

"Why, thank you Trip!" Hoshi said, the last syllable of his name ended in a small hiccup. Trip was still looking at Malcolm.

"But, there was something ah jes' couldn't say," Trip said morosely. He leaned closer to Malcolm, and Liz's eyes widened when she realized that Trip was close enough to stick his tongue in Malcolm's ear.

"Uh huh." Malcolm said. He was still staring glumly at his glass, and didn't seem to realize how close Trip had become.

"Malcolm," Trip said, and Malcolm turned his head towards Trip, his grey-blue eyes widening when he comprehended that Trip's mouth was mere centimetres from his own. "Y'know what I couldn't tell Hoshi?"

Liz stiffened in her chair, her own eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. She looked over at Hoshi, who was slouched back, her mouth a small "o" of surprise.

"Whâ€”what was that, Commander?" Malcolm stuttered.

"Call me Trip." The other man said, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

"Whoa!" Hoshi yelled. She jumped to her feet, nearly upsetting the small table. Malcolm immediately pulled back from Trip and took a long swig from his glass.

Trip leaned back lazily in his chair, one arm dangling down the side. "What's th' matter, honey?" he slurred.

"Okay," Hoshi said, pointing at Trip. "You are way cut off!"

Trip turned his head towards Malcolm and gave the other man a lazy smile. "You look so hot in blue." He said.

"So do you," Malcolm replied. He started leaning towards the other man again.

"Stop that!" Hoshi said. She turned towards her friend, "Liz!" She said imploringly, "Do something!"

Liz looked back and forth between Malcolm and Hoshi. Malcolm looked like he'd died and gone to heaven and he and the Commander couldn't stop staring at each other, incredibly stupid grins on their faces. Hoshi looked like she was going to explode. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing rapidly. Liz had never seen her look sexier.

"Okay," Liz sighed, "time to break this party up." She looked at Hoshi. "Let's get them back to their cabins so they can sleep it off."

* * *

It was a struggle to get the two men up and moving down the corridors. Liz had taken Trip, and now his arm was slung over her shoulder as she tried to drag him back to his room. He was hindering her as he kept looking back over his shoulder and grinning stupidly at Malcolm, who kept grinning back, causing Hoshi no end of annoyance.

"Will you walk straight, Lieutenant?" Hoshi muttered, trying to propel Malcolm forward with her hip.

"Hoshi, th' bes' communications officer inna galaxy." Malcolm muttered. He suddenly stopped dead in the hallway; causing Hoshi to cry out as she nearly lost her balance. He took Hoshi's chin in his hand and gently turned her face towards his. "I'm terribly sorry that I stole your boyfriend." He said, clearly enunciating every word. "But I'm sure you will find..." he paused and looked meaningfully at Liz, who had turned around at Hoshi's yell, "â€”other options." He winked at his friend. Liz rolled her eyes at him.

"C'mon Trip." She said, hoisting up the engineer, who was humming softly to himself. "We're almost home."

A few painfully long minutes later they arrived at Trip's quarters. It took three tries, but Trip was finally able to punch in his code and open the door. Liz dragged him over to the bed, and unceremoniously dropped his body onto it. He lay there, sprawled out. "Oh, the ceiling's moving too fast." He muttered, "sumptin's wrong with the gravitational matrix." He giggled.

Liz pulled off Trip's jacked and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Help me get him undressed," she called to Hoshi, who was still supporting Malcolm.

Hoshi made a face. "I'd rather not." Liz glared at her. "Alright, alright." She muttered, and roughly dumped Malcolm into the chair by Trip's desk. She went over to Liz, who had started untying Trip's shoes. Hoshi undid Trip's belt. "Y'know," she said conversationally to Liz as she unbuttoned Trip's pants, "This is not the way I had imagined getting him undressed." Liz smirked.

"Whoo-hoo. Ride me, cowboy." Trip said with eyes closed.

Liz and Hoshi looked at each other over Trip's prone form, and began giggling. They pulled off his shoes and socks. Hoshi helped him to stand again as Liz pulled off his pants. He stood in his blue Starfleet issue boxers, swaying slightly. Slowly, Trip swung his head and looked first at Liz and then Hoshi. "I appreciate the compliment, ladies." Trip slurred his words, "but there's only one person commin' to my bed tonight." He gave Malcolm a bleary but unmistakable look, and groped for the waistband of his underwear.

"At your service, Commander." Malcolm said. He stood with difficulty and began to unbutton his shirt.

Liz and Hoshi looked at each other. "Time to go." Liz said, and Hoshi nodded in agreement, wide-eyed. They fled.

The lights in the corridor had been dimmed by the ship's computer to simulate night, and it was completely empty at this late hour. Hoshi leaned up against the bulkhead and allowed her body to slide to the floor. She sat slumped over, a picture of drunken dejection.

"What's wrong with me, Liz?" Hoshi wailed, tears beginning to pool in her eyes, "I was so sure that Trip was interested in me butâ€”" She paused for a hiccup, "I guess he only wanted to talk to me about his crush on Malcolm!" She hiccupped again.

Liz sat beside her friend. "Oh honey," she said, her voice full of sympathy, "There's nothing wrong with you!" Hoshi gave a small sob and shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. "Honey!" Liz cried, "You're wonderful!" She stroked Hoshi's hair, letting her concern for the other woman override her usual caution, "you're beautiful, and smart, and kind and funny, and sexy as hell..." Liz let her voice trail off as she realized that Hoshi was no longer crying, but was looking at her, a mysterious look on her face.

"Then why doesn't Trip like me?" Hoshi asked, a strange gleam in her eye.

"Well," Liz said, a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to figure out what Hoshi was thinking "he likes boys?"

"I wish I didn't like boys." Hoshi said, her voice throaty. "Do you like boys, Liz?"

Liz was stunned. "Uhh." She replied, leaning a bit away from Hoshi.

"Do you like me, Liz?" Hoshi asked in the same seductive tone. She leaned closer to the other woman.

"Of...of course." Liz stammered, "You're my friend."

"We are friends." Hoshi agreed. She moved her mouth an inch closer to Liz's. "Good friends."

"Hoshi?" Liz asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I think we could be better friends," Hoshi said, "I think Malcolm was right." And as Liz's eyes widened in shock, Hoshi leaned in and kissed her.

Hoshi's lips were soft and slightly moist. Hoshi leaned in further towards Liz, increasing the pressure on her mouth. Liz parted her lips, and Hoshi thrust her tongue in immediately, sensuously entwining it with Liz's. Hoshi's mouth tasted like ale and raspberries, and Liz found her eyes closing as she was drawn deeper into the sensation of their mouths touching. Hoshi treated Liz' mouth like it was a new language, exploring her lips and tongue like they were unfamiliar syllables she just had to learn. Liz groaned deep in her throat, feeling her nipples harden and press uncomfortably against the inside of her bra. A familiar aching pulse began deep in her sex. It was everything she had ever dreamed about, everything she had not dared to hope for. Everything she had assumed would never, ever happen.

Her eyes snapped open, and she drew away from Hoshi. Hoshi slowly opened her eyes and Liz noted with longing that they were glazed with passion. "Hoshâ€”" Liz cleared her throat and tried again, "Hoshi, are you sure you want to do this?" She added reluctantly, "We did drink a lot of alcohol.

Hoshi sat back. "You're right." She said, "I don't want to do this." and Liz closed her eyes against the rush of pain that suddenly threatened to consume her. After a terrible moment, she opened her eyes again and was surprised to see that Hoshi was looking at her, her eyes dark and seductive. She continued, "â€”in the hallway." Slowly, she stood and reached down a hand to Liz. Liz found herself grasping Hoshi's hand and being helped to her feet. When she was standing, Hoshi pressed her back against the bulkhead and kissed her fiercely, until Liz found herself leaning on the other woman to keep from falling. "Let's finish this in my quarters." Hoshi said huskily, taking Liz's hand and leading her away from Trip's door.

Liz followed in a daze. Hoshi walked quickly with clear purpose as she led Liz back to her cabin. _What the hell is happening?_ Liz thought as she was tugged along, _did I miss something over dinner?_ Abruptly, Hoshi turned and pushed Liz up against the bulkhead again, kissing her until Liz was gasping.

"We're here." Hoshi said with a smirk. She opened her door and pushed Liz ahead of her. The lights in the cabin were as dim as those in the corridor. Liz found herself standing in the centre of the small room. The objects and furniture around her were just meaningless shapes in the half-light. Hoshi stood before her, a wicked smile on her face as she leisurely looked Liz up and down. "You really do look great in that outfit," Hoshi said, "But I bet it will look better on my floor."

Liz laughed, and stepped closer to Hoshi, her confidence returning as she realized that the other woman wanted her. Really truly wanted her! She ran her hands up and down Hoshi's red dress, noting the textured material felt just as sensual as she had thought it would. She found the zipper at the back and slowly unzipped it. "Your dress was clearly made to be a crumpled mess." Liz said as she slipped it off Hoshi's shoulders. It fell in one motion, and Hoshi stepped out of it, artfully kicking it to one side. Liz sucked in her breath. Hoshi hadn't been wearing a bra under it and her breasts were perfect, just as Liz had always imagined. They were small and tight, with the gently rounded points of her nipples, swiftly hardening in the cool air of the cabin. Hoshi wore only the skimpiest of red thong panties and nothing else but her high heel shoes. Her torso was long and lean, her thighs well defined. Liz reached out and placed her hand between Hoshi's thighs, cupping her sex. Hoshi moaned softly and spread her legs slightly. The crotch of her thong was damp. Liz felt a slickness between her own legs, and leaned in to kiss Hoshi as she began to rub her hand gently back and forth. She tangled her other hand in Hoshi's hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Hoshi groaned against Liz's mouth, her hands roaming over Liz's silky shirt, skimming down her sides and over her back. Hoshi brought her hands up Liz's ribs, resting the edge of her palm just under her breasts. Liz felt a throbbing in her vagina, her breasts aching with the need to feel Hoshi's hands on them. Liz made an incoherent sound of want against Hoshi's mouth.

In response, Hoshi grabbed the hem of Liz's shirt and ripped it over her head in one quick movement. She moved in until the tips of her breasts were brushing the front of Liz's lacy black bra. With the same efficient movement, Hoshi undid Liz's skirt, and let it fall to the floor. Liz wore a small pair of bikini-style underwear in the same pattern as her bra. Hoshi took a step back to admire the other woman. Liz was more compact and curvy than Hoshi, her muscles more dense. Her breasts were larger as well. Slowly, her eyes never leaving Liz's face, Hoshi took off her shoes. She hooked her thumbs beneath the elastic of her thong and slipped it off as well.

Liz swallowed hard. "You're beautiful." She murmured.

"You too." Hoshi said. She stepped towards Liz once more, and slowly took off Liz's bra. She unhooked the clips in the back and let it fall to the floor. Hoshi slid her hands around Liz's back and cupped both her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the responsive nipples that obediently hardened. Liz let her head fall back, her breath coming faster as Hoshi gently rubbed. Liz was lost in the sensation and made a small cry of disappointment as Hoshi slid her hands away and down Liz's body. In a sensuous movement, Liz's underwear ended up on the floor, and Liz stepped out of her shoes.

They stood facing each other completely naked for a heartbeat, drinking in the sight of the other's body in the half-light of the room. Then they came together in a rush, kissing frantically, hands moving everywhere at once as they fell backwards onto Hoshi's bed.

Liz landed on her back, Hoshi on top of her, kissing her passionately, her mouth forceful. Liz closed her eyes, allowing her hands to move freely over Hoshi's smooth back. Enjoying the sensation of her warm skin under her palms. Their nipples were touching and the sensation was almost painful in its intensity. Their pussies rubbed against each other and Liz felt her clitoris pulse with the sensation.

Hoshi moved her mouth away from Liz's and began gently sucking on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Liz moaned softly with the sensation. Hoshi sucked harder, nipping with her teeth. The small tingles of pain shot directly to Liz's sex and the pulsing intensified. She started rocking her pelvis back and forth against Hoshi's.

Hoshi moved her mouth down lower, enveloping and sucking first one nipple, then the other. Liz was moaning harder now, her head rolling back and forth. Her fingers found the tips of Hoshi's breasts and began rubbing them in time to Hoshi's sucking. Hoshi groaned against Liz's chest, then moved her mouth lower, gently nipping a slow path down her torso. Her tongue created a cool trail. Liz's finger's couldn't reach Hoshi's breasts anymore, and settled for first the soft skin of her shoulders and then the silky hair on her head. The ache between Liz's legs increased, the feeling exquisitely frustrating. "Please, Hoshi." She moaned, thrusting her hips.

Liz heard Hoshi laugh wickedly as she reached the junction between Liz's legs. She licked and bit Liz's inner thighs, blew softly against the sensitive hairs and then nuzzled against them. Liz thought she was going to explode from the tension. She bucked her hips, aching, throbbing, painfully aroused and dying for release. Delicately, Hoshi dipped her tongue between Liz's wet labia like she were a cat licking cream. Liz cried out, arching her back against the bed. Hoshi chuckled at the reaction, and licked again, a long, languorous stroke that all too briefly brushed against Liz's clitoris. Liz moaned, her head thrashing against the pillow, her hands clutched desperately at the bed sheets. Hoshi licked again, and again. Each stroke longer than the last, each causing the coil of tension to build in Liz's core, each moving Liz a tiny increment towards her release.

"Please, Hoshi!" Liz begged. Her voice was thick with desire, "I needâ€”" She couldn't finish the sentence as Hoshi took pity on her, bent her head lower, and took Liz's clitoris into her mouth. She sucked gently, rolling the small nub against her tongue in a constant, devastating rhythm. Liz's hips began to thrust wildly, and Hoshi pressed down on them with her hands to keep Liz still. Liz couldn't breathe. She was lost in a torrent of sensation, her muscles tightening, her hands clenching the sheets so hard her arms began to shake. Suddenly, the tension released. Her clitoris jumped against Hoshi's tongue again and again and again as wave after wave of incredible pleasure washed through Liz. Hoshi stopped sucking, merely gently pressing against Liz's clitoris until her orgasm stopped, allowing Liz to wring every drop of sensation from it. When Liz finally stilled, Hoshi moved from her position between the other woman's legs and came to lie beside her.

Hoshi wiped her mouth with her hand and grinned widely. "How was that?" She asked smugly.

"Oh my." Liz said. Her eyes closed.

Hoshi kissed her gently on the mouth. "Glad you liked it." She whispered. She lay on her side, and gently positioned Liz until Hoshi was able to draw Liz's back against her stomach, Hoshi's cheek against Liz's shoulder blade, her arm over Liz's side. Hoshi pulled the blanket up over them, and kissed Liz's shoulder. "Boys never cuddle like this." Hoshi sighed, and snuggled closer into Liz's body.

"That was incredible." Liz said, reaching her arm back to affectionately stroke Hoshi's leg. "Amazing."

"G'night." Hoshi said. Her breathing quickly evened out into the rhythm of sleep.

"Good night." Liz whispered. She closed her eyes. _Let's not worry about the morning,_ she thought. She opened her eyes again, staring out into the semi-darkness.


End file.
